Metalico
by Peith
Summary: Extrovertido e Introvertido. Limpio sus labios manchados de chocolate con el pañuelo. Sus ojos brillaban a los suyos y no pudo evitar acariciar los hilos de su labio antes de acercarse con lentitud. Sin importarle la sangre que escurría por su hombro. Haise x Suzuya. Imagen de @DaraenSuzu BoyxBoy Yaoi
1. Suzuya

**Metalico.**

 _Suzuya._

La sangre resbalo por sus brazos. Las gotas cayeron de sus dedos a la carne despellejada bajo sus pies. La sonrisa marcada con tinturas fuertes se perdía en ese lugar. Sus subordinados que quedaban tras el fueron ignorados en ese momento, las ordenes en el pequeño auricular pasaron a ser huecos en su cabeza.

Llevo los dedos manchados al final de sus cabellos, acariciándose la nuca y llevándose enredados unos cuantos. Los sujeto un momento, con la vista perdida en los cuerpo, los ojos abiertos que se desorbitaban en sus cuerpos inertes. Recordó a las gemelas y luego…

De un tirón arranco un pequeño mechón de su cabello, observo lo delgados que eran como hilos tinturados, descoloridos a un tono gris. Las hebras negras descoloridas.

¿Qué significaba estar triste?

¿Por qué él había dicho eso?

¿Por qué dio su vida por él?

Un pequeño cosquilleo en sus ojos y su visión comenzó a titilar. Un hormigueo en su nariz, un suspiro ahogado entre los labios cerrados.

¿Qué significaba aun estar vivo?

 **"** — **Desde que el investigador Invencible falleció se ha vuelto toda una bestia, es despiadado"**

 **"** — **Entonces no era tan invencible…"**

Los ecos de las voces de sus compañeros, en los pasillos grises como aquel mechón en sus manos.

 **"** — **¿Cómo te gustaría llamarte?"**

—Suzuya…

El sonido hueco y húmedo de la guadaña cayendo de la mano de su dueño no lo despertó y tampoco la mano sobre su hombro que le llamaba sutilmente. Porque aquella también era parte de su ilusión. Su voz le llamo al oído, con aquel tono, risueño, alegre de verle. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos no había nada más allá que pudiera consolarlo. Llevo ambas manos a su frente y con las palma la sobo con fuerza, aquella jaqueca estaba desquebrajando lo poco que le quedaba de cordura.

—Superior… Suzuya.

A su lado Abara recogía su guadaña. Lo observo un momento y los ojos entrecerrados de su compañero se clavaron en los suyos. Una comunicación muda lo tomo por sorpresa.

—¿Esta bien?

 **"** — **¿Estas bien? ¿No estas herido?..."**

El recuerdo de sus quejidos se fundio con los sonidos de la sangre recorriendo el suelo. Lograba escuchar la respiración dentro de su cuerpo, el corazón palpitando, los órganos crujiendo. La oscuridad muerta en la profundidad del almacén en la que estaban, esa profundidad opaca como las plumas del búho. Los ojos oscuros de Hanbee.

 **"** — **Tu pierna…"**

 **La realidad se entremezclaba con el pasado.**

Parpadeo una sola vez y sus músculos se sintieron tensos cuando tomo la guadaña de sus manos. Lo observo un momento y obligando a sus piernas moverse dio la vuelta. Su corazón se sentía estrujado y su garganta se incenciaba como las muchas veces en que su madre metía sangre caliente por su boca. Espesa, muerta y con el sabor metálico manchando sus dedos, quemando su paladar, sus órganos, incendiando su lengua.

Lo que Hanbee vio no fue su rostro iluminado por el orgullo de una masacre sino un rostro alejado de las sombras, escondido de la luz, su rostro picado con puntillos enrrojecidos en las esquinas de los ojos, hinchazón llorosa entre sus ojeras formándole relieves. Y sus ojos con la luz en ella, como un fantasma de colores.

—¿Por qué tienes que ir con el Jason de la CCG?

—No tardare, chicos —Pauso un momento y girando sobre sus talones se plantó frente a los cuatro— Urie estas a cargo y Shirazu… no le llames así —Sus cejas se curvaron ligeramente, siendo firme con su característica suavidad y una diminuta sonrisa se difumino en su rostro— Su nombre es Juuzou y es tu superior.

Shirazu rodo los ojos, entre avergonzado y hastiado de que siempre le corrigieran ¡Cuándo todos en la Central le llamaban así! El pequeño rostro de Saiko la hacía lucir realmente cansada, se centró en sus facciones, en como las pequeñas ojeras estaban formadas bajo sus ojos y los parpados caídos en busca de un sueño consolador. Quizá así se vería el si no llevara por costumbre aquellas faltas de sueño. Paso sus dedos por los ondulados cabellos morados y llevo sus manos a los bolsillos, deteniendose a observar a sus subordinados. Sobrellevar casi tres días sin dormir debía ser muy pesado para todos, en especial para la pequeña Saiko, ella pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en la cama. El caso ya se había alargado tanto que ahora le tocaba trabajar en compañía de un Clase Especial. Y Urie no estaba muy contento con aquella perdida.

—Deberías irte, se hace tarde.

Sonrió y aunque no miro a Urie asintió para darle la razón. Su tono denotaba su impaciencia pero también su cansancio, para ser un buen líder debía aprender estando con su superior y, ambos, más que el resto, llevaban demasiado tiempo lidiando con aquella pequeña organización de criminales Ghoul. Era algo difícil para él y que asignaran al investigador, relevándolo, no hacía más que empeorar su carácter.

Kuki era un aprendiz difícil de amaestrar pero con una inteligencia y aferracion innata. Un líder de nacimiento, tal como había dicho Arima de él en su primer día como líder del Escuadrón Quinx. Pero Urie era muy opuesto a él, su rebeldía y su poca convicción para aprender. Por ese lado, incluso veía más potencial en Shirazu, el más arrebatado de todos. De ahí que Urie le desobedeciera para trabajar solo.

Lo hacía a su modo, pero funcionaba.

Les dio una última mirada y salió del apartamento. Su taladrante mirada seguía sintiéndose clavada en su espalda y le sonrió a la luz de la luna cuando por fin se encontró con ella sobre la acera. Frente a los enormes edificios cubiertos de departamentos apagados y los suspiros dormidos de sus dueños, se encontró por fin con la apenas deslumbrante camioneta blindada de la CCG en la esquina de la calle, bajo la tenue luz madrugal de las farolas públicas. Brillaba su tintura mortecina. Subió la cremallera de la gabardina hasta su cuello, cubriéndose del viento las mejillas de la fuerte helada.

Por alguna razón se sentía extraño de ver a su ex compañero. Presiono sus puños dentro de sus bolsillos.

Al entrar tomo asiento junto al que llamaban "El Segador". Se quedó mirándole los parpados delicadamente cerrados, parecía dormir por su acompasado respirar, la piel blanca le relucía entre los cabellos negros y la ropa ajustada a su cuerpo se apretaba entre líneas. La deslumbrante prótesis se mostraba metálica por el pantalón doblado hasta su rodilla. Sus brazos sobre su regazo y las delgadas piernas estiradas en la extensión de la camioneta. Retiro la mirada con una sensación amarga, obligándose a no voltear a su rostro y delinear los hilos tejidos a su ojo. Se recargo en su asiento suspirando, deshaciéndose del pequeño morbo que le provocaba, sintiéndose culpable. Recibiendo el saludo de Hanbee, un subordinado del joven Segador.

—Lamento que no podamos saludarle correctamente, Primera Clase Sasaki, el Clase Especial Suzuya… —Ambos le dedicaron una corta mirada a quien se revolvió con disgusto al escuchar su nombre— está dormido y odia la luz cuando duerme.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Hemos trabajado juntos antes —soltó con una pequeña risa nerviosa—

—Aún quedan un par de horas —le ignoro— ¿Por qué no lo intenta usted también?

La Primera Clase Yukita se esmeraba por saludarle con la mayor cordialidad, enviada del Distrito 1, ahora bajo el mando del joven que dormía a su lado. No dio demasiado miramiento, recargo su cabeza contra el respaldo y cerró los ojos durante lo que le pareció un par de minutos.

¿Hace cuánto que no veía a Suzuya? Que no trabaja con él. Arima había hablado de él hace unos días, cuando le llamo a su despacho, ¿Qué había dicho? Trato de recordarlo y entre sueños pudo verlo claramente.

—Es un prodigio, un niño criado entre Ghouls, incluso a ti, que has venido a este mundo preparado para las adversidades, quedarías en desventaja en un enfrentamiento uno a uno con el Clase Especial.

—Pero no estaré contra él, trabajaremos juntos… ¿Por qué me dice esto?

—El Clase Especial Suzuya Juuzou fue a quien asignaron como tu acompañante.

—Conozco el plan, Señor.

—Si llega el momento, no dudes en aniquilar a quien se ponga en frente.

Abrió los ojos cuando un pequeño bache lo hizo brincar en su lugar y un golpe duro acalambro su brazo izquierdo. Miro a su lado y el pálido investigador restregaba su frente con las palmas de sus manos.

—Oh, lo siento, Juuzou.

Puso una mano sobre su cabeza y sintió por primera vez la aspereza del cabello decolorado cubierto por el oscuro negro, sus miradas se conectaron al bajar sus palmas de su frente, observándose por un momento. Suzuya parecía sorprendido, su expresión lo demostraba, con los labios entre abiertos y sus ojos apenas asimilando lo que veía.

—… Suz… ¡Lo siento!

Quito la mano con rapidez y solo un par de cabellos se alzaron por el movimiento.

—Haise… ¿Dónde estamos?

Con su mano echa un puño tallo su ojo con lentitud, jaloneando sin cuidado los hilos junto a su ojo.

—En unas horas estaremos en el Distrito 11.

Solamente le dedico una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a acurrucarse en el asiento y cerrar los ojos sin importarle la mirada enternecida de Haise y la inquisitiva de Hanbee reflejada en el retrovisor…

Al bajar del auto un par de palabras fueron intercambiadas entre el Investigador de gran altura, Hanbee, y el que parecía pequeño a su lado, Suzuya.

—Hanbee~ expresalo Hanbee~

No parecía ser algo importante pero la forma en que Juuzou molestaba a su subordinado comenzaba a ponerlo un poco nervioso, alzar tanto la voz no debía ser adecuado en un lugar así. Y el Clase Especial no parecía nada interesado en parar. El lugar ahora era solo plena oscuridad entre una carretera desviada y muchos árboles, el sonido de las cloacas cercanas y el aroma putrefacto cerca de ellos. Inspecciono la zona con lentitud apenas avanzando unos pasos a rededor de la camioneta, sin adentrarse demasiado entre las hierbas. La joven de Primera Clase Yukita no había salido de la camioneta y Suzuya se divertía molestando a su subordinado, quien parecía admirarle con vehemencia.

—¡HEY! ¡HEY! ¡Haiseeee!

Algo en el aire fresco de los arboles mezclándose con el sonido de las cloacas escondidas bajo el asfalto le recordó a algo, pero no estaba seguro de que. Se le antojaba como un bosque conocido, pero no distinguía de dónde. No dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que se quedó pasmado mirando a la oscuridad y por un momento creyó que estaba solo en ese sitio, escuchando los árboles, los ligeros mormullos de las hojas y los insectos, el sonido de las aguas goteando. Y aun, al girar su rostro y encontrarse con el suyo, se sentía separado de ese momento actual y alguno mucho más lejano. Volviendo lentamente en sí y dotándose de la expresión curiosa de Suzuya. Con la cabeza ladeada como un niño pero con la expresión seria ennegreciendo aún más su mirada.

—¿Qué encontraste? ¿Ya eres 3000 yenes?

Trago fuerte y observo que detrás de si la camioneta ya se había marchado tal como habían acordado, también que el investigador, que además de parecer joven era su superior, estaba listo.

—¿De qué hablas…?

Su compañero de cabellos negros se giró, dándole la espalda, inspeccionando por su propia vista.

—Está demasiado silencioso, ¿No debieron atacarnos apenas entrar?

Aguardaron en silencio mientras Haise dedicaba los últimos segundos a observar su reloj. Tres casas que eran usadas como sedes de aquella pequeña organización serian atacadas simultáneamente, de una en una. Y cuando el reloj marco las 4:00 a.m exactas se dispusieron a avanzar entre la maleza.

Apretó el maletín mientras se escabullía dentro del bosque, Sasaki le seguía el acto pero girando a otro lado. El plan era simple: un atraco. Le tocaba entrar por la puerta inferior.

En menos de un minuto ya se encontraba en el punto por el que debía entrar.

Removió entre crujidos y chirridos la tapa metálica de las alcantarillas que le conducirían por un estrecho camino subterráneo a los calabozos de las provincias secretas… **de Madam A.**

De un pequeño salto se dejó caer en la estrecha alcantarilla donde, si no fuera por su delgadez, no entraría de pie. Avanzo cuidadosamente por el pequeño sendero sumergido en aguas contaminadas. El hedor era impresionante junto al sonido del agua goteando contra su cuerpo, agitándose bajo sus botas y sumergiendo más de la mitad de ellas. Se detuvo a lo que considero la mitad del pasaje, cuando de lejos podía divisar dos caminos. Con los guantes negros deslizo el minúsculo auricular en su oído. La estructura se encontraba tan deforme por los años y las constantes lluvias que las paredes se habían caído formándole más pequeño e irregular.

—Estoy dentro, Haise.

La respuesta jamás llego.

Continuo avanzando en la oscuridad enmohecida, arrastrándose de vez en cuando entre los estrechos caminos.

Quizá fuera por el cansancio, el hambre o porque un pequeño tintineo en su cabeza le causaba una jaqueca que no soportaba los últimos días. El pesado maletín o la ropa incomoda. _Debe ser por el olor…_ se decía cada que una punzada más terrible que las anteriores lo hacía fruncir el ceño. Esperaba con poco entusiasmo que lo que fuera que encontrara al final de aquellos callejones se presentara rápidamente para salir de allí.

Por primera vez, desde la hospitalización de Shinohara, no se sentía con ganas de masacrar lo que se encontrara. Respiro con profundidad cuando las botas dejaron los charcos de agua putrefacta atrás

Llego un momento en que los caminos le llevaron a un pasillo recto. Las celdas a su alrededor no escondían más que mugre y gusanos secos, poca humedad o algo más allá de óxido manchando las paredes. Su respiración se sintió pesada y el palpitante corazón sumergido en su pecho aumento su peso por cada paso que daba.

Se detuvo en lo que parecía un pasillo sin fin. Observaba a los lados, detrás de sí y sobre su cabeza. El espacio era tan solitario que una inquietud cosquilleo en sus dedos

Los barrotes sucios y las paredes húmedas.

Desenvaino a Jason.


	2. El alma inocente

**Metálico.**

 _El alma inocente._

La sangre chorreo sin sutileza frente a sus ojos y por fin se sintió libre, casi tan liberado como las ratas del cielo. Bajo la guadaña hasta que la base toco el piso, del mismo modo que cayó al suelo el cuerpo inerte.

Se rasco la pierna con ansiedad, tratando de disminuir el dolor. No quería caminar ahora que la adrenalina había parado de anular sus dolencias. Apretaba los labios y frotaba su pierna con más fuerza. Respiro profundo para pasar por el pasillo imaginan lo que encontraría por su incesante llanto.

Tomo el cuchillo de su pierna. Algo por lo que era bien conocido el joven Shinigami era la taza de éxito en todas sus misiones y la forma en que, en los encuentros, hacia avanzar las investigaciones de grandes rasgos.

Soltó un sonidito disgustado al encontrarlo y se acercó hasta quedar de pie frente a su pequeño cuerpo cubierto de sabanas sucias. Se dejó caer de rodillas frente a ellas. La curiosidad lo llamaba a contemplarlo esos ojuelos que al llorar relucían como un par de pequeñísimas estrellas.

No se atrevía a tocarlo pero sintió que debió hacerlo, el llanto traspasaba su cabeza.

Apretaba sus parpados cerrados y cuando los abrió sus ojillos no mostraban lo blanco tinturado a negro, ni el iris manchado en sangre. Resoplo con alivio. Comprendía mejor que nadie que cada ser peleaba con sus propios espectros. El mismo lo hacía, su espectro era aquel pequeño que empujaba los bordes de las sabanas con sus minúsculos puños. Paso un dedo por su rosada mejilla y sus deditos rozaron los hilos del dorso de su mano.

La bondad era el fruto sumergido en amabilidad y pureza. Los pensamientos y sensaciones que corrieron por su cabeza cada vez estaban más cerca de ese fruto. Mientras aguardaba con los labios apenas cerrados y el sabor a la nada. No le recordaba a sí mismo en lo absoluto, su niñez aparte de enferma había sido dotada de constantes lujos. Su visión de ese mundo no era de completo dolor y tortura, solo de conocimientos breves y erróneos para su mundo actual.

Lo alzo con suavidad, consciente de lo frágil que podía ser su cuerpo. En incontables ocasiones, en el parque, en el zoológico, en la cafetería que solía frecuentar, incluso en la entrada de la Central cuando los Investigadores se encontraban con sus familias, aquellos hombres mujeres cargar esos pequeños trozos de carne de esa manera. Pegándolo con un poco más de fuerza de la debida a su pecho el pequeño ser paro de gimotear y gritar. Seguía con las lágrimas pegadas a su piel pero ahora solo mantenía el contacto curioso, ambos con la misma chispa en los ojos recorriendo sus rostros.

Aguanto la respiración. Y aunque se mordió las mejillas no logro contener el estremecimiento cuando empezó a llorar. Estiro las piernas en el suelo mientras jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, cuidadoso de no subir y bajar su pecho con brusquedad donde ahora el rostro del bebe se recargaba.

—Hola… —Jadeo recuperando fuerza en su voz— mi nombre… es Rey… —Y se desvaneció—

Las urracas se quejaron en los frondosos árboles arropados en su oscuro plumaje, como el ahora envuelto en el solitario jardín. Escondido entre las sombras paseo por las esquinas cubiertas del amplio jardín, de las salas, las habitaciones, todo en completo abandono. Las cigarras ahogaban el silencio en conjunto con el crujido de las pisadas de la madera podrida.

No había nada allí que pudiera registrar, les habían mentido. Avanzo con más calma por el lugar, en el centro de la habitación principal las paredes se desquebrajaban por la humedad. Al entrar en una de las habitaciones de la primera planta, tallo su nariz con el dorso de su mano enguantada, el aroma era pesado, sobrecargado de polvo entre el clásico aroma del guijarro mojado y el aroma picante de las colillas de cigarrillo fumadas en una habitación cerrada. Entorno los ojos a todas direcciones sin encontrar nada diferente de las otras habitaciones. Un mullido colchón en una esquina emanaba aquel aroma a ropa mojada pudriéndose, manchándolo con rastros amarillentos y grisáceos.

Se quedo de pie frente aquel lugar, la sangre le helaba.

Aquel pequeño cosquilleo descrito como el miedo lo obligo a quedarse completamente erguido entre la habitación. Una clara escena de terror frente a sus ojos y la inminente oscuridad profunda acaparando todo el espacio, la pequeña luz lunar era la única que se reflejaba entre la ventana sin vidrios, sin cortinas y con las protecciones destrozadas.

En medio de aquel espesor sombrío se escuchaban los sonidos de pisadas inexistentes, de crujidos y murmullos. El lugar estaba vacío, estaba completamente seguro, ningún Ghoul o animal podría no ser visto por los goggles de visión nocturna que se sostenían pegados a su vista.

Trago saliva.

Cuando aquellas manos se deslizaron por sus costillas las sintió en un tacto frio y puro bajo la tela. Los largos dedos acariciando cada poro, las palmas lizas y las uñas rozándole. Se dejó envolver por las sensaciones, la frialdad y el aroma que embargaban cada sentido que pudiera tener, las glándulas le llenaron de saliva mal contenida y el aroma lo mareo como alcohol etílico. Estaba congelado y su corazon dejaba de latir con lentitud. La cinta de los visores dejo de apretarse contra su cráneo y el sonido de su armónica voz le removió los cabellos.

Su aliento. Su aliento era como el tierno espesor de una madre susurrante. El cariño y la ternura con la que le susurraba hasta su muerte.

Escuchaba el latido de dos corazones. La sensación de los suaves pechos ajenos sobre su espalda. De pronto la tela del cuello le asfixiaba. Congelado. El frio que congelaba se volvía caliente, se volvía fuego bajo la piel. Sus manos se deslizaron por sus brazos sin dejar de acariciar apenas cada albino bello. Como serpientes a su presa se fundieron con el cuerpo de sus manos amarrándose, entrelazándose. Suspiro perdiendo las fuerzas que lo mantenían de pie y avanzo, avanzo entre la oscuridad de su alma.

Un sonido lejano comenzó. Lo rompía mientras su corazón se descrebajaba bajo sus huesos. Un pitillo molesto que se tragaba la paz, que escupía fuego en su congelada armonía. Apretó los parpados y las pestañas por la fuerza se pegaron a la delgada piel, cosquilleando, dándole una sensación que antes nunca había percibido. La fuerza volvía.

Una voz pequeña, casi dispersa entre la parálisis. No hallaba como describirla y aferrarse a la voz de su subconsciente que fue obligada a enmudecer por el sedante de su tacto.

Abrió los ojos para recibir el abismo incoloro en el que estaba. Se alejó de la orilla de un hueco en el suelo que antes no estaba allí. Se tocó el rostro en busca de sus visores nocturnos y apretó sus cienes con claros signos de estrés, lo que no pensaba en ese momento es que no sería la última vez ese día. Respiro profundo.

—Ha-Haise… —Su voz quebrada le llamo, rebotando en su cabeza— Ven aquí…

Dio la vuelta en un instante y sus zancadas crujieron. Su llamado no era el usual. Su voz.

Su voz…

El sonido despedazado que se cortaba tras la línea, aquella vocecita espectral que le halo de lo lejos, hizo palpitarle aquella preocupación. Esa que aparece cuando pierdes algo. Cuando vez a un pequeño cachorro a punto de caer en la carretera sin poder oponerte. Una preocupación impotente, como la mayoría de las preocupaciones en general.

Más que impotente se sentía nervioso.

Transcurrieron seis largos minutos sin que pudiese siquiera divisarlo. Sentía que el mundo a su alrededor avanzaba con frenesí y dentro de su pecho el palpitar de su corazón retumbaba.

Su corazón que casi se paralizo. Acercándose con lentitud en el pasillo. Avanzo sigiloso al entrar en la celda. Sus sentidos aún se sentían extasiados, con el hormigueo en su piel de aquellas manos frías, y avanzo casi mecánico en aquella bruma.

Sonrió enternecido a pesar que en sus ojos se delataba su tristeza. Un hormigueo distinto repiqueteaba en su estómago, agradable. No evito sonreírle de esa manera. Inclinándose frente a ambos capto su mirada. Corrieron los segundos en el reloj y no pararon de mirarse. Sus ojos coloridos no dejaban los suyos, inexpresivos pero aun llorosos y los grises se endurecieron con reconocimiento de su pasado olvidado, alejado de su gentileza habitual.

Respiro con hambre su aroma y sus papilas salivaron dentro de su boca.

—Parchado.

—¿Ah?

—Que te muevas, me incomodas.

Parpadeo un par de segundos hasta que comprendió la cercanía por la que su aliento rozaba sus mejillas. Separándose callo sentado al mugriento piso. Su anodacion era evidente pero Juuzou o parecía prestarle la mínima atención, en su cabeza rondaban muchas cosas pero la más consistente era salir de allí y entregar el pequeño sujeto a alguien encargado de esos casos. Apoyándose en las rejas como si temiera moverse para no asustarlo se irguió, frunciendo el ceño cuando su pierna dolorida se puso recta. Casi juro escuchar sus huesos quebrarse.

Con ayuda del otro joven investigador y del largo mango de su guadaña, que uso de bastón, salieron de aquella estancia destrozada y llena de murmullos. La noche siguió recibiéndoles igual de oscura que cuando entraron y ahora el pequeño retazo de carne descansaba en los brazos de Sasaki, quien no paraba de llamar por su radio a la Central que no contestaba. Respiro fastidiado mientras se acercaba a su superior que, recargado en la pared, cabeceaba.

—Las unidades vendrán al amanecer, debemos llevarlo a un hospital.


	3. El Emisario de la Muerte

Se metió un trozo de piña fría a la boca mientras seguía los movimientos de Haise por la habitación del Hotel. El pequeño permanecía acostado en la cama junto de si, rigorosamente cubierto por mantas limpias y pañales nuevos.

—Deberías relajarte —Trago— Las unidades no llegaran y solo faltan un par de horas para el amanecer.

Respiro hondo, se sentó en la cama y le miro.

—No resolverás nada moviéndote por ahí como si pudieras adelantar el tiempo.

Era la forma seria pero despreocupada la que lo detenía. Por alguna razón su voz le calmaba los nervios que descendían de su espina dorsal a sus manos temblorosas, algo de su extraña paz lo embriagaba de satisfacción. Se quedó observándole aquella pequeña sonrisa relajada, se había quitado los pasadores y ahora el cabello negro le caía húmedo en el rostro. Ambos habían preferido darse un baño al llegar al hotel más cercano, que termino siendo un Motel de mal a muerte con un cuartillo reducido que apenas albergaba un baño de regadera manchado con hongos en las paredes.

—Toma, te regalo la última.

Sus manos se lo extendían, observo sus brazos manchados por líneas cafés de heridas que antes estuvieron allí. De batallas perdidas y ganadas. Tomo el pequeño plato blanco que les habían dado en la recepción, cubierto de frutas. La última que quedaba era una fresilla húmeda. Estaba por llevarla a su boa pero se quedó mirándole cuando retrajo sus rodillas, que antes tenía extendidas sobre la cama, y tallo con fuerza su rodilla. Se daba una idea de la razón; la prótesis debía estar congelada.

—¿Te lastima?

—¿Qué? —Volteo su rostro y luego volvió a sus rodillas, negándole— Es que esta fría y siento que me arden los huesos.

Deslizándose en la cama se sentó junto a sus piernas y lentamente poso su mano en la prótesis tratando de darle un poco de calor. Temeroso. Estaba realmente helada. La superficie no era completamente metálica pero por debajo de la primera capa debía serlo. Incluso cuando trabajaron untos en el pasado jamás se atrevió a preguntar, en definitiva no era una complicación de nacimiento. En su momento, al recién conocerse, todos hablaban del regreso después de su rehabilitación y de lo mucho que había cambiado. Estaba asombrado de las historias que contaban sobre él, sobre lo inmensa que era su guadaña, todas las hazañas que, por su juventud, eran impresionantes: sin olvidar ni dejar de recalcar que jamás asistió a la Academia, al igual que él.

—¿Puedo preguntar…? —Empezó temeroso— ¿Cómo paso?...

Trago saliva, estaba rompiendo las reglas de Arima y haciendo caso de los consejos de Mado.

"—Si te da curiosidad, acércate y pregúntale."

Le había dicho tantas veces que no lo haría que volvía y le contaba de ahora seguro se burlaría de él y de lo mucho que se quedaba mirándole en los corredores. Se avergonzó y sonrió con pena sin poder encararlo, no le contestaría, seguro, había tocado una fibra sensible.

—El búho me ataco. Mi compañero murió por protegerme.

Dejo caer su peso en la cama luego de contestarle y extendió su pierna sana, en la otra aún tenía la mano de Haise curioseando sin prestar atención en la hendidura entre s piel y el comienzo de la prótesis. Le daba cosquillas que sus dedos le rozaran pero justo ahora no tenía ganas de reír.

—Oh… lo lamento.

Guardaron un momento en silencio, momento en el que el de ojos grises se levantó de la cama. Sus condolencias al igual que sus dedos apeas rozaron sus pensamientos, y salió de la habitación dejándole de nuevo solo con el bebé que, para su suerte, había terminado tan exhausto como ellos. Tomándolo con calma halo de una esquina de sus mantas, recorriendo su pequeño cuerpo hasta pegarlo a la lateral de su torso. Con os pies empujo un poco las colcas descoloridas y se cubrió las piernas. Recargo su cabeza de vuelta en la almohada. No serbia de nada lamentarse pero, aun sabiéndolo, dedico los segundos posteriores al letargo en hacerlo, en silencio. El calor que desprendía la rosada piel a su lado lo reconfortaba, se hizo un ovillo con el pequeño bultito de mantas pegado a su estómago. Le hacía mucha falta.

Lo extrañaba tanto.

Su guía, sus consejos, sus bromas, sus caricias. Incluso sus regaños.

Respiro su aroma. Jamás había estado tan cerca de uno desde su niñez. Trato de concentrarse en ello. En el orfanato que lo acogió tenían una sección donde no dejaban entrar a nadie, menos a él. Su piel lechosa y sus pequeñísimos ojos castaños. Al menos ahora no lloraba. Como en su primer encuentro paseo sus dedos por sus mejillas. Pensó en Haise. ¿Cómo es que todos eran tan ciegos con él? **_Corruptos_** _,_ pensó. Se dejó dormir por su suave aliento.

Si lo sabía todo o no, el no rompería esa magia.

Lo sentía moverse por el cuarto, quitarse las botas al pie de la cama y quedarse allí, al otro lado, meditando si meterse en conjunto a su lado o no, pues no había más habitaciones libres y la tormentosa lluvia reciente lo enfriaba. Sonrió con los ojos cerrados ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Jamás habría imaginado una escena así en su vida.

—Eres gracioso~ —Le murmuro entre dientes, aguantando la risa—

Podría mofarse de el con algún comentario, pero no tenía ganas, lo escucho murmurar un par de cosas pero la verdad era que tenia demasiado sueño para responderle. Su personalidad amable y penosa pero fuerte le hacía un buen líder. Como Shinohara.

En algún momento entre murmurarle incoherencias y desafíos adormilados perdió la consciencia entre las cálidas colchas. Sasaki lo miro dormir, no era tan inquieto al dormir como lo era de día. Y era por esa razón que sin quererlo abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para mirarle apretándole el pecho con una mano y con la otra extendida en el aire dispuesto a dejar caer el vaso de plástico con pudin Y su inconmensurable sonrisa. Oh si, esa sonrisa que helaría a cualquiera.

—¡Hahaha! ¡Te tengo Haiseee!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, era el fin.

Unas pequeñas gotas del contenido cayeron en sus mejillas en cuanto dos sonidos detuvieron a su atacante. Primero un ojo y luego el otro. No había dejado el pudin pero al menos ya no le amenazaba con él ni le impedía levantarse.

—¡Hanbee eres tú! —Respondió con una sonrisa y risillas entre dientes— Arruinaste mi broma mañanera. Hanbee~

Se levantó entre risas cuando lo vio salir de la habitación con el celular pegado a su oído. Resoplo divertido sonriéndole a la puerta. Limpio las gotas espesas del producto y cargo al pequeño que lloriqueaba por ser despertado. Lo reviso, le habían cambiado los pañales… ¿Entonces cuánto es que Suzuya llevaba despierto?

Miro la luz que se filtraba por la ventana sin poder darse real cuenta de la hora, por las pesads nubes oscuras. Había una mamila llena en el pequeño mueble frente a las ventanas, la tomo y volvió a sentarse. Al acercársela en un principio la había aceptado pero después revolvió su rostro y entre babeos saco lo poco que había succionado.

Lo vio entrar de regreso, demorándose apenas nada, con su camisa de tirantes negra y los pantalones sin remangar pero con los calcetines puestos, incluso a él debía darle un poco de asco el lugar. Recién parecía haberse puesto el pantalón pues aún no estaba abrochado ni llevaba el cinturón. Tenía un dedo en forma de gancho jalando su mejilla desde el interior y aunque parecía divertido en realidad expresaba aburrimiento, casi hastió. Suspiro, en realidad no tenía idea. La puerta se azoto con el aire que entraba desde la ventana y al fin se acercó frente a él.

—Mi escuadrón viene en camino.

Se acercó a él y le quito al lloriqueante ser. Apenas saco su lengua he hizo viscos paro de llorar, no porque gracioso, cabe recalcar, pero no parecía asustarle.

Le dirigió una mirada seria.

—Tardaran un par de horas en llegar, la Central más cercana fue atacada a noche.

—Bien —Se enderezo— Clase Especial Suzuya, creo que deberíamos llevar primero al bebe a un Hospital y…

—No no no —Respondió como si estuviera asustado—

Entrecerró los ojos y ladeo su cabeza a un lado y al otro. Indeciso.

—¡Tengo hambre Haiseee!

Se quedó con la cabeza ladeada y por un momento creyó estar viendo un cachorro.

—Pero… el protocolo…

—¡Hambre! ¡Haise!

—Pero…

—Soy tu superior ¡Ve por comida!

Termino desistiendo, tal como era obvio que haría. Y entre palabras y burlas le pareció que Suzuya era la forma física de la equivocación, en muchos sentidos; era la rectificación de lo mucho que las personas se equivocan al juzgar a otros. El maletín de su quinque estaba junto a su pierna que balanceaba rozando la cama, en la otra tenía el plato de pay que le había traído, él estaba sentado en una vieja silla al otro de la cama, apretando su café entre las manos. Su sonrisa amistosa cada vez que lo miraba era siniestra y juguetona, se perdía en sus comisuras manchadas de glaseado.

—Al menos no era un pañal sucio.

—Si lo pensé pero sentí pena por ti~

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y estallo en carcajadas dejándolo perplejo. Hasta el pedazo de pay que tenía en el tenedor se resbalo de sus zarpas y callo en sus piernas. Su compañero se cubría los labios mientras seguía riendo por sus ocurrencias, sus pómulos se realzaban y sus ojos grises se empequeñecían con la acción.

—Ah… —Respiro profundo— ¿Qué pasa? —Él había parado de sonreírle—

—Eres divertido —Tomo el trozo de su regazo y lo engullo con rapidez. Se encogió abrazando sus rodillas—

Sus sonrisas se hicieron cómplices. Después de toda una noche y esa hora comiendo juntos en la cama de la habitación por fin llego a sentirse cómodo junto a él.

—¿Por qué el cabello de panda?

Señalo su cabello y se recostó sobre las almohadas con el plato en el estómago. Descanso su espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Escaneo su brazo, topándose con una gasa que antes no cubría su muñeca izquierda. Repaso si preguntarle o no hacerlo mientras observaba su humeante taza de café.

—Bueno yo… no lo sé —Le miro— Así ha estado desde que recuerdo, antes era completamente blanco pero empezó a crecer y ahora es así. Mado dice que sufrí un trastorno llamado "El síndrome de María Antonieta" que fue descubierto en… ¿Te aburro?

Abrió los ojos y fingió un gran bostezo— Si~ eres muy aburrido Haise~

Le respondió, estirando sus mejillas hacia abajo.

Se tocó las mejillas— ¿Estirado?

—Es tu turno, ya me aburrí.

Acomodándose en la cama cerró los ojos y se estiro soltando un quejidito adorable. El platillo callo en la cama, vacío, y se concentró en las pequeñas migajas amarillas regadas a su rededor, iguales a la mantequilla brillante como el glaseado entre sus labios.

—¿Por qué el 13?

Abrió un ojo— ¿Nunca has jugado Poker?

—No pero… — se rasco la nuca, avergonzado— he leído sobre cómo se juega alguna vez.

—Es más divertido jugarlo.

Acaricio los relieves de su taza a medias de café. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas, profundizar en ellos, pasar las fronteras de las típicas charlas de trabajo y los saludos rutinarios. Se encontró deseando conocerlo aunque fuese solo un poco más.

—Cuando era niño mi madre me llevo a un circo de Arlequines, un payaso me enseñó a jugar.

—Hum… yo nunca he ido a un circo… o no lo sé, me gustaría poder recordar mi infancia. ¿Cómo es?

Se enderezo en sus codos y lo miro.

—Bueno, es enorme, puedes perderte, yo me perdí, dos veces —Rio quedamente— hay unas carpas enormes y muy coloridas, ¡Y hay Jirafas! ¡Muchas jirafas! ¡Y leones también!

Esa sonrisa tan verdadera no se podía fingir. Todo su cuerpo vibraba de solo pensar en aquellos animales que simplemente le fascinaban. Aprieta la taza entre sus manos, su emoción le toca en lo más profundo y la felicidad se le pegaba a la piel. Algo en sus acciones, en sus palabras de satisfacción incongruentes le da esa verdadera felicidad a compartir. Una brisa hace crujir los muebles, oculta bajo su sonrisa.

De nuevo su fragancia le llego con más intensidad que siempre, dulce y hambrienta.

—¿Y tu madre…?

—Mi madre… me castigo después de eso.

Sus ojos dejaron de centellear. Los cristales brillantes que los componían temblaron y su pequeña manzana de adán subió y bajo casi imperceptiblemente.


End file.
